Just Give Me a Cup of Sugar!
by Working Class Wildcard
Summary: Puck wants something from Blaine, and he'll do anything to get it. Short litte one-shot. Bluck bromance and some Klaine fluff sprinkled on top! StarKids Welcome.


**A/N: Hey! This one's just a semi-plotless plot bunny.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Yo Anderson! Open up!"

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Kurt sighed. "Just go get the door, Blainers."

"No," said the dark haired teen from under him. "He'll go away eventually."

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"You better open this door before I come in there and kick your monkey ass!"

Kurt lifted himself onto his knees and raised a finely plucked eyebrow at him. Blaine knew a good *bitch-face* when he saw one.

"Kurtie," he insisted. "If I answer it for him now, he'll never learn. It's like training a dog not to beg, but I think the dog would learn faster." The older teen grinned and went back down to his man.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Blaine! This is important! If I don't get my tang because of you, I'll egg your house!"

"What is tang?" Kurt asked, raising himself up again.

"Something I can barely get any of, thanks to interruptions." Blaine chuckled and tried to pull him back down, but with no luck.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Go get it. I'll be right here waiting for you when you're done."

"It'll just take a sec. I'll be right back." Kurt rolled off him, and Blaine got up and put his shirt on. He planted a light kiss on his beau before walking to the door and looking through the peephole.

_Ha, _he thought bitterly. _Who else would it be?_

He opened the door and was greeted with Puck, who, if the lipstick on his face and messy hawk were any indication, had just been rather busy.

Blaine put on his best No-I'm-not-annoyed fake smile. "Hey, man. Listen, I'm kind of in the middle of something right now, so if you could just come back later-"

"Dude, no time," he cut off urgently. "I've got a kinky cougar waiting for me a few houses down and I need to borrow a cup of sugar."

Blaine's jaw dropped in shock. After the initial seconds of mental registration kicked in, he regained his composure. "Look, I don't know, I don't wanna know, and I'm not giving you anything. Goodbye, Puckerman."

He tried to slam the door on him, but Puck put his boot in between it and easily overpowered him in holding it open. "What? Why not?" he asked, agitated that his simple request couldn't be tended to.

"Because, Noah. I'm sort of doing something right now, and I have no time for you and your crazy schemes to get laid."

"Well what are you-" Puck stopped as he spotted Kurt's rhinestone leather jacket tossed neatly over the living room couch. "_Ohhhhhh, _you got Hummel over here." He gave Blaine a cheeky grin, and the younger's cheeks lit up. "I'll make a deal with you: if you would just get me one little tiny cup of sugar, you can get back to…whatever the two of you do. Please? For me?" He used his best puppy dog pout. That never failed.

Blaine pretended to think it over to at least humorhis friend, before uttering a decided "No." and attempted to close the door. Once again, the stronger of the two boys won.

"Now look," Puck's seriousness surprised Blaine enough to loosen his grip on the knob, allowing the other to open the door fully. "I'm not leaving this porch until you can give me one good reason as to why you won't give me the sugar."

"Gee, well, I dunno, maybe it's because I don't want one of my mother's measuring glasses to be used for your affairs with my married, forty year old neighbor!"

Puck waved it off. "Oh, come on! Even after all that stuff I've done for you?"

"Like what?" Blaine challenged.

"…"

"I'm waiting."

Puck thought for a moment. "Oh, like that time you wanted me to explain _Walked Texas Ranger _to you, and I spent five hours on your couch watching Chuck Norris blow stuff up."

Blaine scoffed. "You wanted to do that!"

"Well, how about the time you made me put on a wig to help you with your _West Side Story _lines because Rach scares you?"

"I thought we agreed to never discuss that!"

"Give me a cup of sugar, and it stays between us."

"I wasn't the one in the wig."

"Damn it!" Puck was starting to get angry.

"That's right. Now why don't you just go on back to Mrs. Johnson's house before her husband comes home?" Blaine made to shut the door and at last get back to Kurt, but Puck had other plans.

"Okay, you made me bring this up."

Blaine instantly looked terrified. "No! You promised! You _swore!_"

Puck smirked. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to trust me?"

"I thought we were friends!"

"Oh, we are. I'm just not a very good one."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"You couldn't."

"Dude, I once had a drunken three way with Coach Sylvester and Principal Figgins. There's nothing on this Earth that I couldn't do."

"You can't!"

"I won't if you just give me a cup of sugar!"

Blaine huffed. "Fine! Just, don't tell Kurt, okay?"

"Don't tell me what?" questioned the porcelain, coming to see what all the yelling was about.

"Oh, that Blaine once played Harry Potter in a musical that I drove him to every week for the whole summer."

"PUCK!"

Kurt's squeal killed off a few dogs. "A musical? No way! Was it Broadway? Why didn't you tell me about it? I would have wanted to see it! Harry Potter? Of all the things to have a play about. Were you the lead? Did you get paid? How big was the audience? Who did you work with? Where was it at? Why did _Puck _drive you? I could have drove you!"

As Kurt's endless fire of questions continued, Blaine turned to the Puck, who was smile was one of a Cheshire Cat.

"I hate you."

He successfully slammed the door in the mohawked boy's face. Puck laughed hardily, and began to walk the two blocks down to Mrs. Johnson's, the sugar forgotten.

Meanwhile, back at Blaine's, Kurt was still playing a one-man game of rapid-fire questions. "Who played Draco? Was it funny? Is it on the internet? Can I see it? Were their Red Vines? You know I LOVE Red vines! Wait, if it was a Harry Potter play, how did you not get sued?"

"Kurt, babe, please. I'll tell you about it tomorrow." Blaine groaned. _This is why I don't tell you stuff like this. _he added in his mind. Kurt was silenced by the look on his boyfriend's face.

Blaine, enjoying the quiet, wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and lead him back to the bedroom. "I'll tell you everything you want to know in the morning. Now, where were we?"

Kurt giggled. "I think I might know, Harry." Blaine hit his arm lightly, and the two fell back on the bed.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"You get your ass back here, punk! I'll teach you to mess with my wife!"

"BLAINE!"

Kurt smirked, but didn't get up. "Well?"

"I don't hear anything, do you pokie?"

Kurt snorted. "Not a thing. Now, why don't you crucio me and let the real fun begin?"

Blaine suddenly looked very grave. "Dobby's sock, Kurt! Don't even speak of such a thing!"

Kurt sighed. "You're lucky I love you."

The sounds of Puck getting his ass kicked went to deaf ears.

* * *

**Eh, it was bugging me.**

**Hope you liked!**

**Review?**


End file.
